


Dance With The Devil

by simonxriley



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: After Riley and Hunter make amends after the death of their infant daughter, Hunter wants her to come back to Polis with him and become the Ranger he always knew she would be. Once in Polis, Colonel Miller teams her up with a wisecrack Ranger named Ulman. Until Hunter wants her to accompany him to Exhibition to help with their problem, there he tasks her to take a man named Artyom back to Polis to inform Miller of what's going on if he doesn't return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just want to say a few things first. This fic will begin a few months before the event of 2033, so no Artyom for however many chapters it takes before I get to that part, but he will be in it and quite a bit. Since the story is centered around my OC Riley, I just want to point out that she is American and not Russian ‘cause I am not a Russian and I didn’t want to mess/get things wrong. I should also mention that the first quarter of the fic will be about Riley and her family, but you will get some of the other Metro characters as well before Ulman shows up. This is also my first Metro fic so I would love to hear any and all feedback on this. I hope you enjoy!

The darkness of the metro was never the worst part about scouting, it was the silence, the silence that made one feel uneasy. Knowing there’s something in the darkness following, stalking you, waiting for the right moment to strike. And when they do, it’s quick, too quick, you turn around and they’ve already disappeared back into their hole. Fucking lurkers. 

Lurkers were small and fast, if alone they do no harm, but a pack of them could be your worst nightmare...or your end if not careful. 

Riley sighed through her nose as she watched the single lurker run off with a screech. Her father tasked her, Charlie, Echo and Delta with a small reconnaissance mission, to see if she can figure out where the hordes of Nosalises were coming from. 

This was the fifth time in three days that Volokolamskaya, her home station was attacked. They were losing soldiers faster than they could train and if the soldier’s die, then the station would be left defenseless and they couldn’t, no they wouldn’t allow that. 

She sighed again, fiddling with the shambler in her hands. So far she’s found nothing, just the same old run down metro she’s come to know. She looked around her, spotting Charlie, Echo and Delta sitting, watching not far from her, on alert like they always are. Riley walked over to Delta, running her fingers through her gray fur. 

Delta whipped her head towards her, giving her a few blinks before going back to watching. 

“Well I can’t find a damn thing, whatcha say we head home now?” 

Almost simultaneously they all went on their hind legs and began baying, the howls echoing off the walls of the metro. They all turned around, Charlie and Echo running ahead to take the lead while Delta stayed close to Riley. 

She felt bad going back with bad news, telling her father and the other leaders of her station that she found nothing. If they can’t find any reason why the Nosalises were flocking their way towards their metro, they would need to flea and where would they go? It was far too dangerous to pack up and leave, especially with kids in their care. The metro didn’t just house Nosalises, but Reds, Nazis, Communists and Bandits as well, if caught by one of them, you’re either dead or worse. 

Her brainstorming was interrupted when she heard the sound of glass breaking. She raised her gun, slowly walking towards where the sound came from. Neither Delta, Charlie or Echo were baying so it couldn’t be anything truly dangerous. 

“Hello Charlie and Echo.” 

Riley scoffed and lowered her weapon. “Dammit Hunter you startled me.” She walked over to him while he pet Charlie’s gray-ish, black fur. “I didn’t even know you were going to be here.” 

He stopped petting Charlie, moving his attention over to her. “I stopped by to talk with your father, he told me about the Nosalises attacks you’ve been having. When he told me you were out here, I decided to come and help.” 

“I appreciate that.” She sighed, looking around her surroundings. “Nothing makes sense. Why are they attacking so damn often? It’s like…..they’re running away from something.” 

“Do you really believe that Riley?” He took a seat on a piece of debris that was close by, resting his VSV on his lap. “Or is your brain making you think this?” 

She took a seat on the debris next to him, resting her shambler against the wall of the metro. Charlie, Delta and Echo took point, sitting in front of them both in a half circle, eyes on each part of the metro, making sure no enemies harm them. 

“They never attacked this much, this frequently. There has to be some explanation on why?” She sighed, scrubbing a hand down her face. “I just hope we find out before it’s too late.” 

Hunter looked to her, glancing down to the chain that held the custom made bullet. A small sigh left his lips, then he was left with the sadness he’s been trying so hard to push aside.  
“I see you’re wearing it.” 

Riley took the bullet into her hand, putting it up to her lips and gently kissed it. “I always wear it. It makes it feel like she’s here.” 

She watched him move the collar of his shirt, pulling one of the chains to reveal the bullet, identical to hers. She gave him a small smile, knowing he wouldn’t return it.

“I do as well.” He put it back under his shirt and sighed once again. “I know we’ve been civil Riley, ever since that day. But there’s a lot you don’t know and should’ve known.” 

“What is it?” 

Hunter took a deep breath, she’s never seen him so nervous before. She’s always seen him as the consummate Ranger, the best the Order had to offer. 

“I had a lot of mix emotions when you told me you were pregnant, most of it anger. Not at you but myself. How could I, a Ranger of the Order raise a child with a woman who doesn’t even live in the same station as I do? I should’ve just asked you to live in Polis with me, you would’ve had everything you needed for our daughter and yourself. I didn’t and looked what happened.” 

“Hunter that wasn’t your fault, none of it was your fault. She got sick and we all knew the chances once that happened, especially for infants.” Riley took the bullet in her hands again. “There’s not a day that goes by where I don’t wish she had survived, but at the same time maybe it’s better that she’s gone, so she won’t have to live in the cruel world.” 

Riley let go of the bullet, she tried clearing her mind of those long strenuous days, not wanting to think back on holding her seven month old daughter, Alyona dying in her arms. Instead she wanted to keep the happier times, the times where she saw her smiling or giggling when her father would play with her when he came to visit. 

Once Alyona started coughing, Riley kept a close eyes on her. Then the fever struck and she had difficulty breathing. The doctors did everything they could, in the end Alyona took her last breath in the arms of her mama and papa. 

A lot changed after that, her and Hunter relationship turned distant, only saying a few words to each other before they went on their merry way. Riley can still remember those days where she was ecstatic to see Hunter at the gates, wanting to hear all the stories he had to tell of his missions before he came to Volokolamskaya to stay while he did reconnaissance on the surface. Occasionally she would accompany him, bringing Charlie, Echo and Delta with them. 

Being on the surface with someone like Hunter was exhilarating, seeing him in action, how effortlessly he could take out the mutants of the surface. He taught her a lot as well, how to set traps, to keep your eyes and ears opened at all times and his motto, ‘if it’s hostile, you kill it’. 

All it took was one near death experience with a Demon for them to wind up in Riley’s bed together. 

“I wish she was here.” He glanced over at her, eyes locking together. “I couldn’t wait until she was old enough to fight, to become just like her mama and papa.” 

Riley chuckled. “Hunter I miss her too, but don’t make her grow up too fast, I was looking forward to the childhood years. The years before we stick a gun in her hand.” 

“Yeah. Ready to head back?” 

She grabbed her shambler and stood up. “Yeah.” 

Hunter grabbed his VSV and stood up as well. Delta, Charlie and Echo ran ahead, not too far so Riley and Hunter had them in their sights still. The walk back was quiet, the only thing to be heard was the pitter patter of their feet on the metro floor. She hated the awkwardness between them now, the small talk when they use to be able to talk about anything and everything. 

“What was the real reason you came out here Hunter? We hardly talk since the death of our daughter and all of a sudden you want things to change?” 

He sighed, stopping in his tracks and turned to her. “I’m not a man to give apologies, most of the time I don’t even know how, but you deserve one. I never meant to treat you that way, to push you away during my mourning. How I disappeared after your father gave me the bullet that had some of Alyona’s ashes in it. I’m sorry Riley.” 

“Thank you.” She wiped the few tears from her eyes and smiled. “I always felt it was my fault I pushed you away, maybe if I never got pregnant things would be different.” 

Before Hunter could speak they heard Charlie, Echo and Delta baying in the distance. They automatically raised their weapons, just in time to hear the all to familiar screech of a Nosaslis reverberating on the metro walls. 

“I’ve got your back, go.” 

Riley nodded and ran over to where Delta and the rest were. They were already in mid fight with a small horde. She spotted one crawling on the wall, bring her gun up she fired two shots, directly into the Nosaslises head, watching it fall to the ground with a thunk. 

She saw more coming in the distance, she sighed, putting her shambler aside and going for her Kalash. She began firing, hoping to get the four winged ones before they got too close and used their sonic blasts. Charlie, Delta and Echo were easily taking care of the other Nosalises on the ground. 

The sound of VSV gunfire was heard coming up behind her while she reloaded her gun, then saw Hunter right beside her. She couldn’t help but smirk as she raised her gun to help get the last two winged ones who were closing in on their position. With one last shot from her Kalash she watched the winged one fall from wall. Then silence. 

She turned to Hunter who was putting in a new clip to his VSV. “You haven’t lost your touch a bit Riley.” 

“Neither have you.” 

“Let’s get going.” 

The walk back to the station was less awkward than before, like a weight had been shifted off both their shoulders. This was the first step on rekindling their friendship, to make it like it was before, hopefully. In all honesty Riley didn’t want to be intimate, she just wanted the man she looked up to, who taught her so much, back in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woo an update finally. Sorry it took me forever to update this I had a slight case of writer’s block. I also want to say a few things. 1) I haven’t read the books yet so this story will be based on the games and the wiki’s. 2) Hunter will be in it a lot until the story starts to mend with the events of 2033 for a few reasons. I actually liked Hunter and hate that we know so little about him, so I decided to delve myself into him a little bit more. I want to make him more complex than just ‘the best Ranger the Order has to offer’, which is why I paired him with Riley. I also paired them together because I can’t do slow burn to save my life and I knew once Ulman came into the picture they would end up together a lot sooner than I want. Anyways I hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Translations:   
> Mozhno ya tebya potseluyu = Can I kiss you  
> Ya tebya khochu = I want you  
> Kotik = Pussycat  
> Da = Yes

They were back at Volokolamskaya, Riley was expected to give her report after her father, Daniel and the rest of the leaders talked over other important business. Now she was resting in her room while Delta, Charlie and Echo were roaming the Metro nearby like they always do. 

It was better than putting them in cages and her room was too tiny to house herself and three adult watchmans. At least in the metro they could hunt and eat whenever they wanted and when they slept, they were curled up by the entrance of the station with the men on watch. 

Up on the surface watchman's were a danger but down in metro they were saviors. She lost count of how many lives they have saved in the last few years. But with all the Nosalises attacks, she doesn’t know how long it’ll be before they all get overwhelmed. 

She sat down on her bed with a sigh, holding the teddy bear that Hunter brought from Polis for Alyona. Setting it aside she scrubbed a hand down her face, Alyona would be two by now and each day was a hassle to get through. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t help but wonder what she would look like, who would she take after and how would her little voice sound. Questions she’ll never get answers too. 

Her attention was brought to her door when she heard a knock on it, looking up to see Hunter standing in her doorway. “May I come in?” 

“Of course.” 

He shut the door behind him, walking over to her bed and sat down beside her. A small smile spread across his face as he saw the teddy bear sitting behind her, he picked it up and looked down at it. “You didn’t push me away when you got pregnant Riley. It was a shock at first, I wasn’t expecting it, I should’ve but I didn’t. I loved her though, from the moment she came into this gruel world. And now I have this hole in my heart that can’t be filled.” 

“I do too. I don’t think anything will ever fill that void she left.”

Hunter set the teddy bear aside, then glanced around her room. Things were the same since the last time he was in there, though what they were doing was completely different. 

“I haven’t been in here in over a year and it still looks like how I remember it. A lot of good memories happened in here.” 

“More like a lot of good memories happened in this bed.” She looked over at him and sighed. “I can still remember our first time. How I nearly became dinner for a Demon, how you risked your own life to save me. I can still see myself pacing in this very room, trying to calm myself down. Then you came over to check on me…..and the rest is history.”

Four and a half years ago…..

They were back at the station now and Riley was pacing around her room trying to calm her shaky nerves. How could she be so stupid, going out into the open like that? All because she saw something and wanted to check it out, even when Hunter told her it was too dangerous she didn’t listen. 

Now she couldn’t get the damn roar of the Demon out of her head, how it tried to claw its way towards her, drooling at its mouth. If it wasn’t for Hunter killing it, who knows how long it would’ve been before it gave up and left. 

Riley jumped when she felt a hand on her arm, turning to see Hunter standing behind her. He wasn’t wearing most of his gear, just his gray camouflage pants and his navy striped tank top. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I was stupid.” 

“That doesn’t matter now, what matters is that you’re alive.” He cupped her cheek, caressing the smooth skin below his finger. “How’re you holding up?” 

“I’m still shaking.” She looked down to see her hands shaking, she closed them in tight fists to try and make them stop. “I just want to forget.”

“It’s the adrenaline, it’ll go away in due time.” He slid his the hand that cupped her cheek down to her collarbone, then down to her arm. Making sure the strap to her gray tank top fell down her arm nearly revealing one of her breasts. “I think I can help you forget.”

“And how would you help?” She looked up into his blue eyes, almost pleadingly. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget.” 

He leaned down until he came to her ear, whispering. “Mozhno ya tebya potseluyu.” 

Riley looked up at him, slightly narrowing her eyes. “Why now? Why wait years when you could have made an advance on me way before now?” 

Hunter grabbed her arm, pulling her to his chest and crushed their lips together. She gasped and tensed at the sudden contact, only to settle a bit and kiss him back. He pulled away looking down into her green eyes. 

“I’m not someone to settle down Riley, I’ll always be in the Metro or on the surface, never staying in one place more than a week. Is that someone you want?” 

“Yes. Hunter our relationship will be the same, the only difference is we’ll be more intimate with each other. Besides I can always come with you, I am an adult.” 

“I don’t think your father will allow that. It’s dangerous in the Metro.” 

Riley scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I can handle myself, I also have Delta, Charlie and Echo with me. What can the Nosalises and Lurkers do to them?” 

“I’m not talking about the mutants.” She watched as his eyes turned dark, making her gulp. “I’m talking about Nazis, Communists and Bandits. Men that will kill your Watchers without blinking an eye, then take you for themselves. All they’ll see is a beautiful young women waiting to be broken in, and they’ll break you in, nice and rough. I won’t let that happen, you’re safer here.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. When she pulled away she gave him a small smile. “You can’t protect me forever Hunter, there’s going to come a day when I need to leave this station. And aren’t you the one that keeps saying I’ll make a great Ranger someday? I can’t be a Ranger if I don’t go to Polis.” 

“You were always stubborn.” He hung his head and sighed. “But you’re feisty and a hell of a fighter.” He met her gaze. “This is a conversation for another time. I almost lost you out there today and it’s made me think.” He grabbed her hand leading her to the bed, he sat down, and she followed soon after. “We’ve grown close in the last four years Riley, every time I would come here I knew you’d be waiting for me at the gates with a smile on your face. I want us to be more, I want you. Riley you deserve someone who won’t leave for months on end, someone you won’t have to wait for.” 

“Who says I want that? You know me Hunter, you know I would’ve thought up every single scenario that could happen between us. And I know you, you wouldn’t have kissed me if you didn’t want to make this more official. I know who I want, I’m just not sure you do.” 

Riley moved up her bed to lie down on her pillow, leaving Hunter to do whatever he wanted. She was now starting to think it was stupid of her to fall for him - she couldn’t help it though, the more time she spent with him the more she fell. 

He looked over at her, then moved over behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. “I know who I want Riley and I nearly lost her today.” 

She maneuvered herself onto her back to look at him, she grabbed his hand placing it onto her cheek. “You didn’t, and I’m only alive because of you.” 

“I wasn’t going to let you die, not now, not ever.” He leaned down crushing their lips together again, this time more hungrily. His hand slid down her neck, moving the fabric of her tank below her breast and took it in his hand. “Ya tebya khochu.” 

She gently pushed him away, taking the hem of her tank top in her hands and pulled it over her head, discarding it on the floor. “And I want you, now can we get to the part where I’m screaming your name?” 

“Patience kotik, patience.” He nudged her legs apart, placing himself between them. “I’m going to make you beg for it.” 

“I nearly died and you’re gonna have me beg for your cock?” She narrowed her eyes a bit, and smirked. “I’m not sure I’m the one that needs to be begging, I can hold out longer than you and you’re already rock hard.” 

“You’re very adamant that you’ll hold out Riley.” He bent down, kissing her neck. “You don’t know what I can do to make you a quivering mess beneath me.” 

“Then show me kotik.” 

xXx

Through heavy breaths Riley was cleaning herself up with a rag Hunter gave her. She could see him watching her from her peripheral vision, making her softly smile. When she turned to him, she saw how content and….happy he was, something she never thought she would see in him. Setting the rag beside her, she covered herself up with the blanket. 

“Okay, you were right.” She chuckled. “That was mind blowingly good.”

“It was.” He sat up a little more, making sure the blanket still covered his privates. “I would be lying if I haven’t thought about this for months.”

“You didn’t have to wait until I nearly died to show how you really felt about me. I would’ve returned the same feelings.” She leaned over, giving him a chaste kiss. “But it was definitely worth the wait.” 

“Da, it was.” He took her hand into his, gazing into her green eyes. “You really want to go through with this? No matter what this relationship brings?” 

“I do. Do you?” 

“I wouldn’t have asked you if I wasn’t sure Riley.” 

She shot him a glare and shook her head. “Don’t be rude, or the next time you want to have sex you’ll be using your hand.” 

The sound of her door sliding opened made them turn to it. 

“Hey Riley have you seen Hun…..oh, okay never mind.” She laughed at her brother standing in her doorway with his mouth slightly agape. He glanced between them both, clearly knowing what happened before he walked in, then settled his gaze on Hunter. “Hunter my dad wanted to speak with you. I’ll tell him you’ll meet him in twenty minutes?” 

“No, I’ll meet him in five.”

“Okay.” Ryder turned around and started to leave, only to stop and look back in. “I’m glad you two finally worked up the courage to tell each other how you really feel. It was about time.” 

Riley scoffed as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Present time…... 

“I want to start over Riley. I had a lot of time to think in the past year and a half and it wasn’t fair to you that I just went distant and cold after our daughter’s death, when I should have been here for you.” 

She blinked her eyes a few times, contemplating if she should. “Was this what you meant when you said there was a lot I don’t know?” 

Hunter nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck. So much had happened in the past year and a half that he wasn’t sure if she would want to start over or even want him back in her life. He would understand though if she didn’t, it was his fault to begin with. 

“After Alyona’s death, I had an anger inside me I couldn’t control, nor did I want too. So I sought out anything that would curb my anger, mutants, bandits to name a few. Nothing did and I felt numb. I didn’t want you to see me like that, I didn’t want to lose that sparkle in your eyes every time you saw me.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “A few months ago, I was going back to Polis to see if Miller needed me to go on another mission - and all I could think about was you. Your smile, your laugh, your teasing when we went out into Metro. I had so much anger inside me that it hid how much I missed you. I spent over a year going on mission after mission to get my anger out and doing so I neglected and hurt the one person left on this earth that I loved.” 

Riley could feel the tears welling in her eyes, she moved a little closer to him, then took his hand into hers. “We all mourn differently Hunter and I don’t blame you for not wanting me to see you that way. I knew things would be tough after her death, I just never expected you to up and leave without a word. And that hurt. We’ve been through hell and back and all it took was the death of our child to make us strangers again.” With her free hand she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Even after everything, I never stopped loving you. And I do want to start over, but things need to change.” 

“What did you have in mind?”

She stood up and sighed, then turned to him. “ Just…...don’t go M.I.A when something goes terribly wrong, no matter what it is. I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

He stood up, easily towering over her. He gently grabbed her hand, pulling her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his waist, head resting against his chest. Her bottom lip began to quiver from the sudden contact with him, and she let out a sob. She thought she lost him, for good, that they would never come together to talk about what happened and the very close relationship they had would be gone. But as his arms tighten around her, she knew that wasn’t true. 

“I’m so sorry Riley.” 

“It’s okay.” She looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. “So what now?” 

“Why don’t you tell me what I missed, you were mourning too and I’ll never forgive myself for what I did.” 

She pulled away from him and sat back down with a sigh, taking the teddy bear into her hands, she fiddles with one of the black button eyes. “I went into the Metro a lot more, I couldn’t be in this room anymore, all I could see was her. I wasn’t angry, just depressed and going out into the Metro gave me a piece of mind.” 

“Did you have Delta, Charlie and Echo with you?” 

“Of course.” She took a deep breath and Hunter nodded his head. “At one point I thought they would be the only children I had, hell the thought of bringing a child into this world used to terrify me. Then Alyona happened and that was that. I always thought people and mutants would be the greatest threat, not a virus. How can you protect a child from a virus?” 

He knew that was a rhetorical question and in this state of the world vaccines were a few and far in between. “You can’t. You just have to let it run its course.”

“Yeah.” She set the teddy bear aside, and looked down at her hands. “There was one instance where my anger did get out of control. I wish I could say I regret what I did but I don’t, he deserved it.” She clenched her hands and sighed. “I was out in the Metro, trying to clear my head and guess who followed me out there? Alexsei. He thought I was out there looking for you, I guess in a way I was. He made his quips about you like he always did when you weren’t there, that didn’t bother me. I just scoffed and kept walking, then he brought his religion and Alyona into the mix.” 

Hunter clenched his fist, and sighed through his nose. “What did he say?” 

“He said God took our daughter away because we didn’t deserve her. That wasn’t what pushed me over the edge though I knew he was lying about that. What did, was when he said we were neglectful parents. That we cared about each other more than our own flesh and blood.” 

“I would’ve killed him if he said that to me.” He said through gritted teeth. “What did you do?” 

“Shot him in the leg with my pistol. He didn’t like that much since he hit me and raised his kalash.” She glanced over at him, seeing the anger in his eyes. “I didn’t care, he wasn’t worth the energy, so I turned around to leave. Next thing I hear is the kalash going off and a sharp pain in my shoulder.” She moved her sleeve down to show him the scar from the bullet that went into her shoulder. “I guess he tried to make it even, but I won. Delta took his leg.” 

“Good.” 

“Yeah, I would’ve killed him though, but seeing him wither in fear and pain was a lot better.” Riley linked their arms together, resting her head on his arm. “I’ve missed this.” 

Before Hunter could say anything there was a knock at her door. “Riley?” 

“Come in dad.” 

She moved her head away from Hunter’s arm as her door slid open. Her father walked in rubbing the back of his neck and had a worried look on his face. Walking over to the wooden crate she had in her room he sat down on it. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“The council isn’t doing anything about the Nosalis attacks, they think it’s just a random phenomenon that will pass.” 

“Of course they are.” Riley scoffed. “Do you still want me to try and find out where they’re coming from?” 

“That’s up to you.” He glanced between them both, a small smile spreading across his face. “I see you two finally made up. I’m glad.” 

“We have.” Hunter looked over at her with a soft smile. “It was about time I apologized for what I did in my mourning. I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

“We both know you didn’t Hunter and I can’t even begin to understand the heartbreak you two must have felt when she past. No parent should have to bury their own child.” 

Riley looked down at the floor and sighed. “I miss her.” 

“We all do sweetheart. I can’t believe she would be two right now, I can still remember when you were that age.” 

“I was looking forward to the terrible twos, hell I was looking forward to everything. It’s not fair.” 

“No it’s not.” Her dad sighed then stood up. “I’ll leave you two alone now, I’m sure you guys still have a lot to talk about.” 

They both watched him leave, closing the door behind him. She laid down on the bed and after a little hesitation on Hunter’s part, he did too, cuddling up behind her. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, then let out a content sigh. 

Out of everything he missed this the most. Snuggling up to Riley after a long day, feeling her body against his as they laid in bed in silence. Nothing gave him a better piece of mind than having her in his arms. 

“Riley?” 

She turned her body a little to get a better look at him. “Yeah?” 

“Thank you for giving me another chance, even when I don’t deserve it.” 

“Yes you do.” She cupped his cheek feeling the stubble under her palm. “Hunter I love you and I would’ve given you another chance no matter what.” 

He leaned down until their lips met - the first kiss in over a year. He pulled back, seeing that her eyes were still closed, the kiss lingering on both their lips. When she opened them, she blinked a few times and smiled up at him. 

“I love you too!” He laid back down, bringing her back into his arms. “I want you to come back to Polis with me.” 

“Really? You really want me to come?” 

“Da, I do. We can start over there, you can become the Ranger you’ve always wanted. You’ll be safer in Polis, with me.” 

She glanced to the wall then back into his blue eyes. “Okay!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is Hunter a little ooc in this? Maybe. do i care? nope. Sorry for such a long wait I'm just dumb and have so many unfinished stuff that i'm flip flopping around. I hope you enjoy.

Later that night Riley was reading a book in bed while Hunter was checking over his equipment. She would glance over to her desk where he sat, all of his equipment laid out on it. In a way it felt weird seeing him in her room again, having it like it was before. She would be on their bed either reading or playing with their daughter, and Hunter would be going over his equipment, to make sure everything was in working order. 

“You were always so thorough with your stuff.” 

“I have to be, I don’t need anything malfunctioning while I’m on the surface.” He put his VSV down and turned to her. “You know that.” 

Riley set the book down and sat up straighter. “I know, it’s just…...I missed this. I missed seeing you sitting at my desk going over your equipment while I was sitting here either reading or.” She sighed and looked down at the bed. “Playing with our daughter.”

Hunter sighed through his nose and got up, walking over to the bed and sitting down in front of her. “I can still hear her laugh, you were the one to always make her giggle.” 

“You made her laugh too, it wasn’t just me. She was always happy, always smiling. It made you forget about the state of the world.” She gave him a small smile and sighed. “I wonder if the pain will ever go away.” 

“I don’t think it will.” He looked over at her, gazing into her green eyes. “We’ll just learn to live with it.”

“Yeah, along with everything else.” 

As he reached out for her hand, there was a banging on the door. She gave him a confused look, then went to open the door. 

“Riley I know it’s late ...I can’t find Maks, I’ve looked everywhere.” 

Riley’s face softened and gently grabbed the women by the arms. “We’ll find him. Grab something of Maks and meet me on the platform, once Delta, Charlie and Echo has his scent they should be able to find him quickly. He shouldn’t have gotten too far.” 

“Okay.” 

She turned back to Hunter and sighed again. “Get your gun we have a child to go find.” 

While Hunter grabbed his gun, a few magazines and his gas-mask, Riley went to go put on her boots. Her heart began to race as she laced them up, making her hands shake. She just hopes they can find the boy in time. 

xXx

Riley and Hunter met Mak’s mom on the platform, luckily Delta, Echo and Charlie were all there as well and she didn’t need to go find them. When she and Hunter got closer to her she could see a teddy bear in her hand, the perfect object for Riley’s watchmen to get his scent. 

“Ah his teddy bear, that’s perfect.” Maks mom handed the teddy bear over while Riley whistled for Delta, Echo and Charlie to come over. “Once they have his scent we’ll find him in no time.” 

She nodded her head and tried giving Riley as small smile, but couldn’t and she couldn’t blame her. If Riley was in her shoes she would be frantic. 

Delta, Charlie and Echo came running up and stopping abruptly in front of her with a curious look in their eyes. She held out the teddy bear for them to sniff, then she handed it back to Maks mom. Now the only thing to do was wait until they picked it up. 

Echo seemed to have picked something up when she sniffed at the ground, turning around and following it, which happened to be towards the Metro. Riley glanced over at Hunter with a worried look, if Mak went into the tunnels there was a good chance he could be dead and she wasn’t ready for that outcome. She prayed he was hiding somewhere. 

Riley took a firm hold of her shambler and followed Echo, with Hunter trailing behind her. 

When they came to the last guard-post they switched on their flashlights, this part of the Metro was dark and crawling with nosalises. Which didn’t help ease Riley’s nerves, and it looked like her watchman’s picked up his scent fast enough since they howled and took off. 

With a groan from both Riley and Hunter, they ran off after them. 

As they ran in the direction where Delta, Echo and Charlie ran off too they could hear them baying in the not too far distance, then again it could be echoing off the walls of the metro, making them seem closer than they actually are. 

Suddenly Hunter stopped in his tracks, reaching his arm out to make sure Riley stops too. She didn’t say anything, she just watched him bring his VSV up with his finger on the trigger. And she did the same with her shambler. 

She looked around, seeing and hearing nothing. “What’s wrong?” 

Hunter loosened up a bit, pulling his finger off the trigger. “I thought I heard something.” 

And just like that, Riley’s watchman’s starting baying in the not too far away distance. They picked up their pace again, the closer they got the more the baying became louder and louder, but it was mixed with something else. It didn’t take long for her to realize what it was, the Nosalises mixed with the screams of a child. 

Hunter and Riley both put their fingers on their triggers and hauled ass. 

A moment later, everything came into view. Delta, Echo and Charlie were fighting off some Nosalises that were trying to get into a small crevasse in the wall. Her eyes widened when she realized Maks was in there. 

“Maks!” she yelled. 

“Riley?” he replied back a moment later. 

“Stay there until I tell you to come out okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Hunter was already taking out some of the other Nosalies and she joined him. It didn’t take long for all five of them to take out the small horde, then silence fell through their part of the metro. 

Riley sighed and set her shambler aside, walking over to the crevasse to see Maks cowering in fear. She couldn’t help but feel for him, she knew what it was like to witness this at such a young age. “It’s over, you can come out.” 

Maks slowly made his way out and from what she can tell he wasn’t injured, just very shaken up. As soon as he got out, he jumped into her arms and began to cry. She wrapped her arms around him and stood up, turning to Hunter. 

“Let’s go home.” 

xXx

Riley set her shambler down on her desk, going over to her bed and sitting down with a sigh. Her heart was still racing from that attack, Mak cowering in fear, thank god they got to him in time. And now he was safe and sound with his mother and hopefully he learned his lesson on not to go out into the metro. 

Hunter looked over at her, seeing the absent look on her face, like she was off somewhere else. He set his VSV down near the desk, then sat down next to her, grabbing her hand. “Are you alright Riley?” 

“When you and Alyona used to play together seeing her laugh and eyes lit up when you used to gently toss her in the air, I could tell you two would’ve been joined at the hip.” She finally looked over at him, tears welling in her eyes. “Back then my worst fear was, what if Alyona sneaks out to try and find you after you leave one day. And by the time I find her it’s too late. I know she was an infant, but the fear was still there, knowing exactly who her parents were.” 

“Riley…” 

“I miss her Hunter, so much.” 

The tears fell from her eyes and Hunter wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. As she sobbed he held her tighter, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes, trying to keep himself from crying. As tough as he may be, he was still only human and losing his daughter broke something inside him. He became more angry at the world, more angry at everything. He was supposed to protect her, and failed. He’ll never forgive himself for that, even though deep down he knew you can’t protect people when they catch a virus, you can only let it run it course and pray they get better. 

But he does blame himself for Riley’s pain, if he was more careful when they slept together Alyona would have never been born and she would be her normal charismatic self. Not someone who was in constant pain over the death of their own child. 

“I miss her too Riley, I miss her too.” He nuzzled his face into her hair, breathing her in. “And I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” She sobbed out. 

“For planting Alyona inside you in the first place. I should have been smarter, not letting my lust for you to cause me to do something stupid. You’re in agony because of me.” 

Riley pulled away from him, her cheeks tear stained and eyes slightly puffy. She wiped her eyes, sniffling as she locked eyes with him. “It wasn’t just your fault Hunter, it was mine too. We both should’ve been more careful, every time we slept together, you on top of me all I wanted was you, every part of you. I didn’t care about the consequences of our actions back then. And a part of me still doesn’t, because you gave me the greatest blessing in this messed up world, our daughter. Yes she died way before her time and there’s not a day that goes by where I don’t miss her. But don’t you dare blame yourself for my pain, this isn’t your fault.” 

Hunter sighed, glancing down at the bed then back to her. “How can I not blame myself for your pain. I was the one that got you pregnant and I wasn’t here when you found out, and I wasn’t here to help you make that decision. I knew you were waiting for me to return before you did anything, when I did you were already too far along to end it. I forced you to go through a pregnancy and become a mother because I wasn’t here when you needed me. How is this not my fault Riley?” 

She wiped her eyes again, grabbing Alyona’s teddy bear and maneuvered herself so she was sitting against the wall. 

“Yes I was waiting for you before I did anything, and maybe I would have but it didn’t feel right to go behind your back and make such a big decision without your opinion. And yeah I was terrified, I didn’t know anything about children, I didn’t know if I was going to be a good parent or not. The moment I laid eyes on her for the first time I loved her, and I still do even after she passed away.” She took a deep breath, setting the teddy bear aside. “She might have been unplanned but she was still the best thing you’ve ever given me.” 

Hunter moved over to sit next to her, taking her hand into his. She moved a little closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder - like she always used to do when they were in bed. Affection wasn’t something he was used too, in fact he found it quite foreign to him. Having the affection come from Riley though made him feel at ease and truthfully he loved how affectionate she was. 

“You won’t have to worry about me not being there for you when you need me the most. I’m not putting you through that again.” 

“Good, or I would have to beat your ass Hunter.” 

He scoffed then chuckled. “I don’t doubt that kotik.” 

“Good.” She chuckled in reply. “It would be a shame if I had too.” 

“Why don’t you get some sleep Riley, it’s been a hectic night.” He got off the bed, setting Alyona’s teddy bear on one of the small crates in her room.

She nodded her head and started taking off her boots, setting them aside, then took off her sweater and laid down on one of the pillows. “Aren’t you coming to bed?” 

“Not yet, I will soon.” 

“Okay.” 

xXx

Hunter sat at her desk cleaning both of their weapons while Riley slept. He would glance over to her occasionally, watching her for a moment before going back to the guns. He knew he wasn’t a good man, not by a long shot, he’s done things he hopes she will never find out. Because even if he doesn’t show his affectionate side a lot, he’s still afraid of losing her. 

He stood up, placing her shambler on the wall mount and sat back down. It wasn’t that long ago where he would be sitting in this exact same seat while Riley slept in their bed and Alyona in her cradle. To enamored with his daughter to sleep himself, he would lean over her cradle and look at her, taking in every little detail of her little face. Her little wisps of brown hair that curled at the base of her head, her blue eyes and the little birthmark she had on her neck that looked like a butterfly. 

He never knew he could help make something so..beautiful. So perfect. 

A light knock at the door forced him to snap out of his little dream state, sighing he stood up and opened it, seeing it was her dad. “Daniel? I expected you to be sleeping right now.” 

“One of our guards got injured a week ago, I’ve been taking up his guard duty until he’s better.” He glanced behind him, seeing Riley asleep on the bed. “I need to talk to you.” 

Hunter nodded and followed him, closing the door softly behind him. The station was a skeleton crew at this time of night, only the people on guard duty were around, everyone else was asleep. He followed Daniel until they came to his office, he opened the door, letting Hunter go in first. Closing the door behind him he walked over and leaned against his desk and sighed. 

“I’m happy you’ve finally decided to take Riley to Polis with you.” He crossed his arms and looked over at him. “She needs a fresh start, away from here.” 

“I should’ve done it sooner.” He rubbed the back of his neck and sat down in one of the chairs. “But I didn’t want to take her away from her family. Her home.” 

Daniel nodded, then pushed himself away from his desk and sat down. “Now this place is slowly killing her. She’ll never have peace, this station will always hold the memories of Alyona. She needs a fresh start and I’m sure it’ll be easier to start over in Polis.” 

“I would start over wherever she wanted me too.” He looked down at his hands, then back over to him. “I’ve hurt her too much in the short amount of time we’ve been together.”

“She never blamed you Hunter, not once.” He leaned back in his seat with a sigh. “Not for the pregnancy, not for disappearing, and not for Alyona.” 

“I blame myself, I was careless and look what happened?” He averted his eyes to one of the posters on the wall. “I never intended to get her pregnant, when she did I wasn’t here to help make that decision. She kept Alyona because she wanted me to be here for that decision.” 

“I know and she knows. There’s only so much you can do to prevent a pregnancy nowadays, and Riley told me how you were both careless. Either way I think she would’ve kept that child anyways.”

Hunter nodded. “I know. She was a good mother, the best I could ask for for my daughter!” 

“She was, I was very proud of her!” A small smile formed on his face when he thought back on Riley taking care of Alyona, like she was made to be a mother. “I still am.” 

“Daniel, can I marry her?” He turned his attention back to him, seeing the shocked expression on his face. “I love her, I do. She might be the only person left on this world I love and I’ve messed up more than I would like to admit.” 

Daniel sat up straighter, the shocked expression still on his face. “I never saw you as a man who would want to get married Hunter.” 

“I wasn’t. Then Riley came along and changed things. I never got close to anyone, yet I got close to her - even had a child with her. I think it’s time to take that next step.” 

A smile started to spread across Daniel’s face and he leaned forward. “You have my blessing!” 

xXx

As Hunter walked back into Riley’s room he saw that she was up. He shut and locked the door behind him, then sat down on the edge of the bed. “I wasn’t expecting you to be up.” 

“Sleep hasn’t really been a thing for me in a long time.” She gave him a small smile and hugged her knees. He moved closer to her, rubbing his hand up and down her bare back, then leaned down to kiss at her neck. She bit her bottom lip and softly moaned. “I wasn’t expecting you to do this.” 

He moved away ever so slightly, his lips tracing her skin. “I can stop if you want me too.” 

“Don’t you dare Hunter.” 

Hunter smirked, going back to his attack on her neck. His free hand found one of her breasts, pinching her nipple in between his fingers to force a louder moan from her mouth. It was such a sweet sound to his ears, a sound he very greatly missed. 

He stopped his attack on her neck, moving away. Riley moved her head, locking eyes with him and the butterflies in her stomach started dancing again, like they did every time she used to see him. Then she leaned forward until their lips met. 

Hunter’s hand came up and cupped her cheek and she hummed. Finally was all that she could think of. The first kiss in almost two years, something she never thought would happen again. 

He gently pushed her down on the bed, nudging her legs apart and placing himself in between them. Seconds later he pulled away, gazing into her green eyes, and moved a few strands of her brown hair behind her ears. “Are you sure?” 

She propped herself up on her elbows, giving him a chaste kiss. “Positive!” 

A smirk formed on his and he pushed her back down on the bed, kissing her more hungrily this time. “Good.” 

xXx

Hunter was still wide awake but a lot more content than he was earlier. Two years it took for him to share a bed with her again, two very long and stressful years. And it was just as great as all the times before. 

He looked over, seeing Riley sound asleep next to him. A small smile formed on his face, in a few days they would be leaving for Polis and that trip will be long and treacherous, but he knows she can do it and they’ll have her watchmans with them anyways. 

Hunter was looking forward to their new life, a life he hopes will turn out as good as it can be in this type of world. Polis has everything she would need and everything their child will need if they decide to have another one, until then he was perfectly happy with her being back in his life and he can’t wait to see the Ranger she’ll become.


End file.
